To Be Alone is Not Lonely
by Forever Alone Superhero Nerd
Summary: The main six had dreams for the future, unfortunantly none of them ended in Ponyville, and with no danger requiring their mane six powers, they start to branch off. Applejack is the only one left. Now she has to find a way to bring everypony back. ApplePie.


Humanized or pony-esque? Plagued my mind for this story for a while, and then I thought 'what did I think My Little PONY was about? Elephants? No! Ponies!' so ponies they stayed. :)

Anyway, I kept mulling over what pairing to be the center of this story, I happen to like quite a few, then my taste started to do a parallel twist on me then I started liking pairings I used to dislike! So then I thought, okay, sort out which are your absolute favorites, then it clicked!

My top three favorite MLP pairings according to today: ApplePie, TwiDash, and RainbowPie.

Then winner? ApplePie! Who doesn't love delicious pie? Soarin obvisiously can't disagree! Haha, so without further adieu, I bring the story of mare on mare (don't agree? Please leave) fiction of the interesting and underscored pairing Pinkie Pie x Applejack. With as much sexy/cute/angst/drama as a cliche teenage High school movie! :D This will have the setting in 8 years later, and I'm estamating the ages of our main six to be around thirty to thirty-two at the oldest in this fic.

Though the title says angst and drama, it will have about as much dose as romance, if not more, just a greater impact of angst and drama.

Some of my Deviantart founded inspiration art:  
-look up ApplePie by ~theZeo  
-look up The Prancing Pony by the chimicherrychanga  
-look up Merry Christmas by HungaryChickens  
Thank y'all!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They were made of fake leather, smelling of anobnoxious smell that would have usually been charming, now reminded her of the snake peels that she would find on the edge of The Dark Forest. They said danger, foreboding danger that almost told what was around the corner, a hissing snake without any care about someponies life ahead of them, it only snapped and hissed and usually bit those too close.

And bite did it.

Applejack watched with hopless uselessness at the departure of the last friend she had left in Ponyville. It stung, knowing her short-lived, however manumental impact the friendship would forever be left to the memories this town usually flung her way when it pleased, bonds that she created with the mares of the Elements of Harmony...we're all seperating. She knew they had careers to follow, business to attend to, dreams...She just never faced the music, the kind that told her Ponyville was nice, but not their final destination.

Rarity was finally hired by the department of Fancypants, finding herself one of the most envied and in-demand seamstress that came to Canterlot, and although she tries to send gifts of remembrance, it was often quiet not having the pompous mare to annoy to hare-brained levels during past-sleepovers at Twilight's before her leave. That was five years ago.

Then Rainbow Dash was recruited into becoming a sensational Wonderbolt, top of the list. Which was celebrated with a Pinkie Pie Party Spectacular Doozie that left Ponyville in a daze of apple cider and confetti for days afterwards, sending the most egotistical mare to her dreams, coming to life, with a stream of rainbows trailing behind as her regards.

Rainbow Dash was more of a sap than she would admit, and couldn't bring herself to mention being a Wonderbolt had meant tireless devotion. Training, hard brutal routines that left her wings cracked with exhaustion and fatigue. Not to mention the dedicated shows and performances. That was four years ago. Rainbow Dash's letters were usually messy and scribbled, as if rushing to cram in just how awesome 20% everything was being a new recruit. Which was about the repetition of the same words over and over, awesome. Awesome. Awesome.

It was just her, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Until The Cakes went out of business. Which was once unfathmoble, until there was a glaringly heartbreaking sign, forlornly dangling from a window,

For Sale

Cold pressed letters that slapped you even as you felt the sting on your cheeks. The Cakes couldn't afford the demanding costs of theif new additions, it was the kids or the family business. Of course the sweet shop was to first to go and that included Pinkie Pie's sole purpous of being in Ponyville. She was, of course, offered stays and open homes to recover from the shock of the loss of the store and her job. Yet, without a job, there was no money. And although she never voiced it, Everypony could see she felt like a burden, thought she smiled through it all, which made her friends extremely disappointed, and so sufferingly pitied their party-addicted ball of laughter.

The shockingly and seemingly unaffected mare moved back to her grey rock farm, and although when boarding a train with a smile that could put the sunshine to shame, telling everyone not to forget her, her eyes were like glass. One more crack they would shatter and everything would fall apart. Applejack didn't even know if Rarity or Rainbow Dash was aware of the turmoil happening inside the once bouyant pink mare's life, who tried to send gift baskets that would bust confetti canons and party favors. Some baskets even come with blueberry cupcakes and other confections.

Bittersweet cupcakes, that never seemed to taste as sweet as before.

That was two years ago, and then everything seemed to go blurry. Fluttershy packed up and joined a program, that's justly purpous was to protect inhabitants and animal environments from the impending deforestation that had been an issue recently. The ACAEP society or, Animal Care And Enviroment Protection society. They worked across the globe, making Fluttershy travel, and due to their radical belief of animal equality, Fluttershy was given personal treatment for her animals and even Angel. Last letter Fluttershy had sent detailed her extreme and unmatched giddyness she had from the greater meaning of her actions.

That left her with the bookmare Twilight. The two trying to recocile a connection, which was only difficulted by the glaring black and white facts. Twilight was studious, Applejack was not. Applejack was athletic, Twilight was not. It was painfully apparent Celestia was also wanting Twilight to take up private tutoring in her castle for a greater purpous, what with the turn around of Discord's behavior and no chance of his reign of chaos returning.

They knew it pregnated the air like some sort of condemnant. Then Applejack would be left to her apples, and her lonliness. Recognition of that fear of officially seeing her last remaining friend leave smothered her mind, but she swallowed it down forcefully.

But she new that would only lead to her choking.

Twilight, using her magic to almost carelessly, alphabetically organized her books into packets. Which then were being loaded by earth stallions, who lugged them into a lavishing carriage, grunting at the effort. Personal belongings were labeled as such and lay untouched, until Twilight would inact the packaging process to load them up as well. Spike tried helping, aware of the tension, but by trying to goof around to lighten the weight of the air, which only cause him to get tripped over by the stallions at work.

Applejack almost wanted to thank him for unintentionally slowing the goodbyes. Because then the magically-gifted mare's house would be cold and empty, and just as dead as the past houses of their friends. Everything was loaded in record time, much to Applejack's dismay, and Twilight played polite goodbyes, knowing she wasn't going to stay away forever, by that's not how it felt to Applejack.

She would write, they would all write, but it just wasn't the same as it would have been. When Applejack drove Rarity up the wall for her dirty playing and 'uncoth' manners, and the muddy crust on her hooves from bucking apples stubbornly into night fall.

Or when she would compete against Rainbow Dash, because they were rivals in almost every athletic way, head on head butting that left them sure of their iron friendship with rivalry.

Fluttershy, how she treated Wionna when the young pup was sick, how Applejack always fretted, but knew Fluttershy was way more knowledgable than her when it came to pet health.

Twilight always gave her advise, and Pinkie pie always kept her entertained with merry parties and delicious sweets.

All of that just packed up and moved on. Only she was here, with the same smelling apples, the same cranky Granny Smith, the same quiet and often off-putting brother, and the only different is her younger sister and her friends earned their cutie marks. Now they set up a club called Cutie Mark Crusaders, a place foryoung fillies and fouls without their cutie marks and needing a place to feel accepted, and to go on crazy adventures trying to discover them.

Still no one occupied the houses that were once so lively and animated. Still the same mares and stallions, walking around with the same conversations, same voices, same hobbies, and same issues.

Only she stayed and now it was eight years later since everypony started to disappear one-by-one, letters got sweeter, but shorter, and crispier, and just more and more as if they were communicating with a stranger. She didn't feel older, but she saw those around her grow older, Granny Smith was already locked in her room, morosely composing a will. When reminded Applejack would usually contain her back-breaking sadness by over exerting herself in field work. Macintosh worried for her physical health, but he knew that was how Applejack would always grieve, everytime one of her friends left that was how she managed the pain.  
Working until the pain was pushed behind.

He often caught her passed out on the hay in the red barn, or still strapped to the equipment for plowing the fields late into the night. He would put her to bed, scold her along with Applebloom in the morning, and she would be back to a strange combination of rough leisure until the next heartbreak.

Everything was cool, like a slowly expending winter, although it was spring, and she had just gotten used to being quiet, only saying greeting to those who spoke to her first, and interacting with her family. Then Granny Smith had to keep pointing out just how close she was to biting the dust, as if it wasn't sensitive at all. To her granny, maybe it wasn't, it was a fact, and maybe she expected her family to be strong, and know she was going to a better place. A better place with a better hip and a less-squeaky rocking chair.

Applejack was about ready to announce the past relationships of the main six were just deteriorated and she was about to lose another main vein in her currently ill-bared daily life. Applebloom and Mac weren't any better well off, and she was sure her moping wasn't helping the weight of depression and anxious waiting that lingered at the once confident apple farm.

Then that was a time when the letter came. The seal was a shimmering sun, the address written with utmost care and on yellow-tinted paper, as if the sun radiated from the envelope. Applejack tried to be tender with opening it for the art was breathtaking, then she read it in the privacy of her room, letters with gold whimsical swirls and gentle swirls.

The current residence of Apple Acres has Been Invited to Canterlot on the grounds of a Royal Gathering for the heroes of Equestria, along with  
Pinkamina Diane Pie  
AppleJack  
Rarity  
Fluttershy  
Rainbow Dash  
This invitation is requested for: Applejack  
We await your presence.  
Signed with greetings and well-bearings,  
Celestia and faithful pupil Twilight Sparkle

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Well, it's vague and very undetailed about what is really going on, but I wanted to just set up the slight idea of where this is going...Enjoy. The next chapter will be more inept to their actual characters and their lives, also starting the actual story! :D Onward!


End file.
